The Rise of Eagle Eye
by Nobel Six
Summary: With her father murdered, her brother missing, and her mother on the brink of insanity, this ordinary 15 year old girl must spread her wings and rise up, on her quest for justice, she finds a Vigilante, who like herself wants to right a wrong. However she seeks justice, him revenge. Can these two near opposites rise up?


Rise of Eagle Eye

Prologue:

"_Dear Angela Steele, my beloved daughter. It seems that I must be dead if you are reading this letter. However I assure you that I'm at peace. I have done almost everything in life I set out to do. I married your mother, started a family, had your brother as well as you_. _The regrets I have are that I never was around fully for my family, and now I will be unable to see you grow up into an adult. I know you will miss me. I have one remaining thing to give you: Go into my office and open the safe. The combination is 34761. I assure you that I will be always looking down on you from Heaven. Take care Angela_

_signed: Joseph Steele, your father_

As Angela read her deceased fathers parting letter, tears ran down her cheeks and unto the words her father had written. Despite never really being close to her father, she now more than ever wanted to hear his voice, so see him come home from a long night at the police station, and overall just to see him again. But know he was gone, and was never coming back. As the sorrows of his passing weighed her down like a heavy weight, she knew she had to remain strong. 

After the funeral ended, all Angela could do was sit down on her father's chair in his house, legs up against her while she looked at the picture's her father left for her. She could only see that every pic had one thing in common: every one of them had both Angela and her father together... until one had a smudge, that forced her to turn it around... and reveal: TO THE CLOCK: SHIFT 7:14 at 4:00 PM.  
>Looking at her father's grandfather clock, which just turned to , Angela rushes over to the clock, and shift's it to the time like her father wrote... and it begins to lower... and lower... and disappear underneath.<br>Angela looked briefly, then decided to look down and head into the darkness... but just as she enters... the floor begins to go down...

As she makes it down to a different underground she's never seen. Down below, was an underground facility, surprising Angela so much. Making her way down as the floor stops, she finds herself looking at metal white walls, with several doors, and several floors shown.  
>"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! DNA FALSE! DNA FALSE!"<br>"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Angela cried.  
>"Automated weapons will fire in 10 seconds..."<br>"No! Wait! Did my father build this down here?!"  
>"9"<br>"No! I'm his daughter!"  
>"8"<br>Angela looks for buttons, and tries to shut it down using her father's codes she remembered he told her.  
>"7"<br>"How do I shut it off! It won't work!"  
>"6"<br>"Father... why did you send me down here to die?"  
>"5"<br>"Please"  
>"4"<br>She falls onto her knees and hands.  
>"3"<br>"Daddy..."  
>"2"<br>"Help... me..."  
>"1... DNA cleared..."<br>"Huh?" Angela wondered as she stood. Making her way down to the center where many computers surrounded her... followed by a wall flowing upwards to reveal a plasma screen... and appearing over the static... was her father. "Daddy?"  
>"Angela, it's good to see you again my daughter... in somewhat form." Her father said, looking a little sad at her.<br>"Daddy... what's going on?"  
>"Let me tell you. Since you're here, what happened was, I was murdered by a company that was after my work. A company I regret working from since day one. You see. I was working with a technological company that was suppose to help the world, when I discovered they're also a PMC company. I found out their true goals and decided to rebel against them, but they found out eventually. So after they arranged my death, I decided to finish my underground lab to be used for good purposes. That includes my top secret work that was doing..."<br>"And... that was?"  
>"My form. An A.I. The one you see now, complete with all the personality... heh, yet the only thing I wish I could do is touch your cheek again and hold you in my arms like before."<br>Angela smiles, while trying to hold back tears.  
>"And of course, my work involvement with the Justice League."<br>"The Justice League? You worked with them?"  
>"To somewhat degree. I not only worked with Sun Enterprises, but also the Wayne Corporation. There I was introduced to Bruce Wayne, and impressed him as well, he helped me get into contact with the League, and they used some of my work for the watchtower."<br>"That's amazing."  
>"And there's something I want you to do for me sweetie."<br>"What is it?"  
>"I want you to avenge me. Put the wrong into the right."<br>"How? I mean I know you helped teach me self-defense... but how do I fight them? How can I?"  
>"You have a favorite super hero. Right?"<br>"Yeah, Batman and Hawkgirl."  
>"Then that's where the inspiration comes from. Your favorite bird as well. The Eagle..."<br>Then, out of nowhere, in the center, a suit rises from the ground, revealing a full body jumpsuit and some hard places near the chest, legs, boots, and from elbows to hands, and a headpiece that looks similar to the one Hawkgirl uses, and of course, metal wings, and a backpack.  
>"What is that?"<br>"A prototype. Your suit honey. Like how you always said when you were a child: "I always wanted to be a hero... and now I give it to you."  
>"Daddy... I don't know what to say...""Even if I'm an advanced A.I. I guess the proper noun is "Thank you?"<br>"Yes... Thank you!" And her tears finally fall, as she looks at the suit.  
>"What shall you call yourself?" Her A.I. Father asked.<br>"...Eagle Eye..."  
>"Welcome then, Eagle Eye. You will possibly one day be part of the Justice League, but must train to prove yourself. You will receive help from Bruce Wayne, and other comrades from the Young Justice... in the meantime... go out... and prove to the world what your made of..." Her father finished, before the video ends<p> 


End file.
